Hearts that Bind
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: Venus has spent the last three years on the run after escaping from a facility that turn humans into weapons of war. After meeting Homura she feels like she finally found a home until all hell breaks loose.


She didn't know how long she was running for. It seemed like just yesterday that she was trapped in that prison she had to call home for the longest time. Now she was free, but at what cost? They wouldn't stop until she was back with them. She was the best weapon they had created. Venus walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Bright violet eyes watching the people around as they either talk on the phone or stared at the giant screens that sat on the tall buildings. It was early in the evening, people were staring to get off work. She saw some girls who had to have just got out of school seeing as they were still in uniform. They must be heading somewhere to hangout or shop. If she focused hard enough she could probably listen in on what they were giggling about. That, though, would be a waste of time. Besides they were most likely talking about boys or clothes. _Maybe I could find someone who needs help._ She thought, listening to a voices here and there. Her ears picked up on a scream that sounded like a little girl calling for someone. She picked up a struggle and quickly made her way through the throng of bodies to the alleyway beside a shop that was selling cute things like plushies. Venus glowed lowly upon seeing three drunk men trying to take the poor girl. Shining ruby eyes stared at her cause her to suck in a breath. She was not expecting that calm of a reaction. The little girl was wearing a black and red lolita dress. There was a small matching hat sitting neatly on her long ivory hair.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." The man holding her slurred. Venus glared at the back of his head. The girl watched as she grabbed a hold of his hair and slammed his face into the brick wall to her left. His friends freaked out upon seeing him lying there, blood flowing freely from his broken nose and mouth. Venus felt her torn shirt get tugged on causing her to look down. The little girl's bright red eyes gazed up at her with a strange spark in them. Venus moved her so that she was hidden behind her body. Her sharp gaze landed back onto the guy's friends. They had stopped trying to wake him up and were glaring at her with intent to kill.

"It's just one girl. We've got this in the bag." One smirked picking up a metal pipe from the ground near where he was standing. The girl stepped back while Venus braced herself. The man came running towards her holding the pipe like a bat. Venus ducked, dodging the blow and sending her knee into his stomach. He gasped as the wind was forced out of his lungs. His buddies watched him stagger back with his hand holding where she nailed him. She let out another growl before turning away to lead the girl away. When she looked down the girl's eyes were wide as she stared behind Venus. Venus turned just in time to block another pipe from one of the other men. She gripped the metal tightly in her hand and when he tried to pull it away she tugged it towards her while her fist connected with his face. With a grunt he fell to his knees dropping the pipe. Venus stared back at the other two who quickly got their friends and left with fear etched across their faces.

"Alright. Now that that's taken care of. Let's go find a place to eat. You hungry?" She smiled kindly to the scared child that was with her. The silver haired girl hesitated a bit before nodding. Venus took her hand in her's and set off in search of a café.

~At a café~

"So, what's your name? Oh, I guess I should give you mine first huh?" She chuckled as they took a seat at a table with some food.

"I'm Venus Jones. You can just call me Venus."

"Anna." The little girl replied quietly. Venus smiled softly watching as she started to eat.

"That's a beautiful name. It suits you." Anna gave a faint smile at the compliment. She'd never had someone tell her that. The two started talking while they sat there. Though it was mostly Venus talking. She had found out that the girl really liked clothes and doesn't normally get to go shopping. Anna had told her that the person she was calling for was taking care of her. As time passed it had grown late and Venus knew she needed to get Anna home.

"Well, it's getting late. I should get you home so this Mikoto person doesn't freak out." Venus told her as she stood from her seat, Anna following close behind. The two threw away their trash and left the café. Anna directed her to where she lived. As they got within a few feet an dark orange haired man came rushing at Venus with a bat while riding a skateboard. Her first reaction was to grab Anna before blocking the attack with her foot. The force of it knocked the boy to the ground, sending the bat flying.

"Yata!" A voice called out, causing her gaze to drift up. She saw a chubby blonde male running over to them and she was instantly in a fighting stance. Anna moved out from behind her as more guys showed up. Her eyes lit up as a tall red head stood with the others who had come out of a store. He had a cigarette in his mouth and wore a black tank with loose grey sweats. The sound of something getting picked up had her looking back at the one with the bat. Venus couldn't stop Anna from running over to the smoking man because she had to duck away from the bat. She flipped back, sending her right leg to connect with his face. His group watched the two fight with awed surprise.

"Stop it!" Venus heard Anna call. "She's a friend!" She stopped fighting at her request as did her opponent. Anna ran over and hugged her leg almost making her lose her balance. Venus ran a hand through her silver hair hoping it would calm her. She could smell the emotions coming from the girl.

"I'm fine, Anna. Look." Venus told while kneeling down so she could see that she was okay. The group came closer with the red head leading.

"Sorry, I thought you kidnapped her." The boy, Yata, said while scratching the back of her head. Venus turned to him with a raised brow.

"If I kidnapped her why would I bring her to where she lives?" She questioned, placing a hand on her hip. "Tell me how that makes any sense." His face went red and he tried to splutter out a response which ended up being nonsense. Venus stood there just watching him embarrass himself to her amusement.

"Sorry for that. Would you like to come in for a drink? It's not everyday Anna brings a friend home." A tall blonde came over with a kind smile. He also, she noticed, was smoking.

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea." Venus told him, hoping it would deter him. However, when Anna started dragging her towards the shop she realized she wasn't getting out of this. Upon entering the place, which turned out to be a bar, she was sitting at the counter with Anna while the blonde started getting stuff together to make drinks. The red head sat on the other side of her, putting his cig out in the ashtray that was on the counter.

"Now, miss. What would you like to drink?" The blonde asked her with the same smile. Venus blinked, unsure of how to reply.

"Um, Whiskey please." She finally told him. Her time at her prison had gave her a pretty strong alcohol tolerance. They told her it had come with the job. He poured two glasses of the amber liquid before handing one to her then the male to her left.

"My name is Izumo. I own this bar. The man beside you is Mikoto." Izumo told her as he began to clean glasses. Venus almost choked on her drink when she heard the red head's name.

"Got it. So, he's the red… you said king right?" She looked to the girl with her head tilted slightly. Anna nodded while she played with a jewel.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I was a little peeved when I found her alone. Well save for the men I beat the shit out of." The air in the bar suddenly grew heavy and thick at her words.

"You did beat the crap out of them." Anna pointed out looking at her. Venus laughed before downing the rest of her drink.

"Yeah, I guess I did huh? Turns out they were just a bunch of weaklings." The little girl nodded her head before hopping off her stool.

"Izumo, is it okay if she comes again tomorrow?" Venus's eyes widened and she whirled around so she was watching Anna. Mikoto watched her as she told them both no, that she really wouldn't be able to. His gaze traveled down, taking in her torn clothes. With a grunt he stood and picked her up. Venus froze as she was placed over a broad shoulder. She wasn't able to protest because he was already walking up a set of stairs she assumed lead to the place Izumo lives. Mikoto put her down once they were in his room. He walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt. Venus watched him closely as he disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the shower kick on a figured he was going to take one. _Wait. If he was going to shower why bring me with?_ She thought. Her mental question was answered when he walked back out tossing a fluffy towel at her.

"Shower. Once you're done you can sleep in here." He said while putting another cigarette in his mouth. She stared at him confused as he lit it and left the room, closing the door behind him. Venus stood there staring at the bathroom for a good two minutes before actually doing as he said. Besides a night would get them killed, she wasn't planning on staying in the city for much longer. She'd spend another week with the girl just to make sure nothing bad would happen then she'll leave for another city. Staying too long in one place is bound to get her caught. Venus quickly finished her shower, making sure not to use too much of his shampoo. Once she was dry she dressed herself in the clothes that were given to her. As Venus left the steam filled bathroom her gaze went to the bed on the other side of the room. It sat under the window against the corner. She didn't really want to take Mikoto's bed from him so she walked back down stairs with a spare blanket and pillow from the bed. She looked at the now empty bar and blinked. _Did I take a longer shower than I thought?_ She thought. Mikoto sat at the bar listening to Izumo talk about opening the bar at night on weekdays as well. The two didn't realize she had come back down until she was comfortable on the seat of a booth. Izumo cut off mid sentence as he stared at her blanket covered back. Mikoto raised a brow before turning around to see what made him stop talking. He almost growled upon seeing her laying there sleeping. However, he didn't really care much about where she slept more of her not listening to him.

"We should go to bed." Izumo whispered to his king. The redhead grunted in reply as he started making his way up the stairs. With a soft chuckle Izumo flipped the sign to closed and shut off the lights, heading to bed as well.

It was early the next morning, hours before dawn, when Venus suddenly awoke to the sound of someone outside. Her instincts were on high alert as she slowly approached the door of the bar. She made sure to stick close to the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. A beam of light suddenly shone through the window. Venus let out a quiet hiss as the light moved around as if searching for something. _They couldn't have found me here. So, what is going on? Maybe a thief?_ She thought. Her eyes shone when the light bounce off of them. It disappeared not even a second later and she heard something clatter on the pavement.

"Holy shit. I just saw glowing eyes in there dude." A voice whispered. "I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean what if they're awake and find us stealing from them?" Venus heard someone get smacked. She figured it was the one trying to back out. Slowly and quietly she made her way upstairs to wake Mikoto. While they continued to bicker she stealthily made her way into his room.

"Mikoto?" She whispered to his sleeping form while still standing in the door way. When she got no answer Venus rolled her eyes. Looks like she would have to deal with it herself. With a slight growl she turned away from the door. Her ears picked up the sound of someone in the bar. With a louder growl this time she started moving to take care of the threat unaware that she had woke the king.

"You see, no one's awake. Besides what would they really do? Kill us?" The leader spoke. Venus stood in the shadows watching them closely while Mikoto stayed on the stairs so he wouldn't get caught by her. He wanted to see how she was going to handle them.

"You're right. They can't kill someone that's already dead." She suddenly said, scaring both intruders. She was on them before they even realized who had spoken. Mikoto's eyes widened slightly as he watched her silently move where she could snap their necks. He wasn't expecting her to do things so cleanly. Venus stood over the dead bodies unsure of how to dispose of them.

"Let's see… I could steal a car and drive out of the city so I can bury them. No, I'd get arrested for the car part of it." She muttered, scratching her head. Mikoto lazily blinked, she was seriously contemplating how to get rid of the bodies.

"Why not burn them?" The sound of his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. She had heard him coming down the stairs. Well, she wasn't sure who it was until he spoke. Still half of her wished he would keep talking, but she quickly quieted that half.

"That would work to get rid of the flesh, but what about the bones?" She threw back at him as she took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. Mikoto smirked, she obviously didn't know about his power. He walked over to the shelves and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. When he was seated next to her he poured the amber liquid into each cup and handed her one. She thanked him before taking a sip. Venus looked at him with the hand holding her drink propping her head a bit.

"That depends on how hot the flames are." He replied after downing his and pouring more into the glass.

"For bones to turn to ash you would need the furnace mourges use to cremate a body." Mikoto gave her a smirk before standing up from his spot. He nodded for the door, signaling for her to follow him then picked up the dead intruders. Venus downed the rest of her whiskey and followed after him, leaving the glasses on the counter.

"Did Anna tell you why they call me the red king?" He asked when they reached an empty lot. He had dropped the bodies on the dirt ground. Venus shook her head completely confused by where he was going with this. Mikoto did say anything, only moved the lumps of flesh and bones in front of him. She watched his had light up in a red aoura of some sort which made her jump a bit. _How on earth…? What?_ She thought taking a step closer. The bodies lit up in the same color and she instantly smelt burning flesh. _He's burning the bodies? Is that even possible?_

"This is why I'm the Red king." He told her when there was only ashes left of what use to be humans. Her amazed gaze met his blazing amber orbs.

"How? How can you do that?" She asked, curiously.

"I'll have Izumo explain it to you when he wakes up." Mikoto started kicking at the ground, scattering the ashes he left. Venus followed him back to the bar not knowing really what to ask him about. She had some many questions for him. _How did he get them? Was he born like that or was it like me? What kind of power is it? Fire or something else entirely? Wait, why did I protect their things in the first place? Was it because of Anna? No, it was something else. I'll figure that out later. For now I'll focus on how he's able to do what he can._ She thought as he walked upstairs to his room. That was something she had never seen before. While she laid back on the booth she tried to rack her brain to see if she could figure out what his power was.


End file.
